


Trick or Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ( kind of ), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teratophilia, Thotbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pre-Halloween specialAs suggested by his butler, Ciel hosts a Halloween-themed ball in which everyone is required to wear a costume. Elizabeth forces her fiancé to dress as a cat, causing Sebastian to find himself infatuated with the boy.





	Trick or Treat

Exhaling softly, the young Earl hesitantly appeared before the others, his guests blatantly holding back their laughter at the sight; the boy who strove so dearly to seem noble sported a cat costume. After he greeted them, the Halloween-themed ball initiated. “Ciel~!” a high-pitched calling grew louder as the source came dashing, “Let’s dance!” Taken by the hand, the two took the floor. “I knew you would look simply adorable in that~!” the girl beamed.

Though the visitors derived humor from the nobleman’s appearance, his butler thought otherwise. The sway of his tail with every elegant movement he made and the accompanying ears perking high atop his head as he danced tempted the man so, his actions giving proof of this. He had become uncharacteristically clumsy, occasionally spilling things due to glancing back at his endearing little Lord. Once his Master caught eye of this, he was yanked off to the side.

“Sebastian, if you’re going to be a burden, you can spend the remainder of the evening in your room,” he admonished, “What is the matter with you?” Assuming the query was rhetorical, the older male averted his eyes away from the intimidating gaze in embarrassment. “I asked a question,” the boy sternly said. Reluctantly, Sebastian confessed, “You… You look very arousing.” The mere comment made him outburst, “How repulsive! Go back to your room, immediately!” The servant dipped their head with courtesy and shamefully headed past the terraces.

Ciel nearly forgot of his butler’s absence until he noticed his visitors seemed disappointed by the lack of food. _I suppose I will just have Mey-Rin take his place for the time being_ , he thought, _I should apologize to him, considering he is much more skilled than that moron_. The Earl set his maid to her task and traveled to the man’s resting chambers, the undone laces of his boots tapping against the floor with every step. The door was slightly cracked open when he arrived, and just as his hands neared to press against it, he was desisted by a suggestive noise.

“Master…” the distant, sonorous voice groaned. Ciel froze in shock, yet oddly craved to see more. As the curious child attempted to peek through the opening, he tripped over his bootlaces and past the threshold, collapsing onto the wooden floor. Sebastian swiftly obscured himself with his covers, “Master?” The flustered boy scrambled to his feet with a flushed complexion and stated, “…I just came here to apologize—!” The man re-buttoned his pants beneath the sheets before rising from his bed, his previous coy facade fading as he strode towards the younger male, “Is that so?” Ciel gave a small squeak when he was forced into the wall behind him and felt a wet muscle dance along the flesh of his ear, seductive words whispering: “Did you enjoy the show? I am certainly not fond of others eavesdropping, do you expect no  
repercussions?

The child gave an incomprehensible stutter due to their close proximity before crying out when the man’s clothed erection ground into his own, a sudden flood of pleasure crashing onto him. He moaned as a familiar pool of heat formed in his lower-abdomen, his own hardened member twitching beneath the containment of its slacks. Sebastian rolled his hips and the two’s lips connected, both breathing heavily into one another’s orifices. ”Ha... Do you like this, Master...?“ the man panted and smirked mischievously, ”Is this what you wanted? Did you wish to see more?“

A coil had begun to tighten in the pit of his stomach. His whimpers hitched and muscles stiffened in anticipation of his incoming release. ”Se…“ his call was cut just as he reached his peak, ”Sebastian~!!“ The man briefly backed away to spectate the younger male shudder with detached breaths. Sebastian lifted his Master and gently placed him on the mattress. ”You poor thing, it seems you’ve soiled yourself. I suppose we will have to remove these, hm?“ he said as he slipped off the other’s shorts.

The insides of them were drenched with come, as well as his own softened member. ”May I clean it?“ the servant knelt before their Lord. ”Okay, but d-don’t look at it…“ he muttered. The boy gave a quiet moan when he was wrapped in a silky heat. His fingers made their way through the other’s dark locks, gripping them tightly as he became erect once more. Crimson orbs flickered upwards, gazing into the younger’s singular sapphire one.

As his tongue lapped at the constant fluids that spilled from the tip, Sebastian tossed his gloves to the side and lifted the boy’s shirt. Ciel’s buds hardened from the contrast of temperature, his partner running a finger across one of them. ”Hn~!“ he gasped and bucked his hips in bliss. ”Master,“ the servant began as he scavenged through his drawers, ”I recommend you take this.“ Between his black tipped index finger and thumb was a small pill. The boy huffed at the loss of contact when he had paused their intercourse, ”What for?“ ”It will make things more… pleasurable.“ Ciel felt elated upon hearing this, foolish to adhere to the suggestion.

After consuming it, the man resumed and minutes of foreplay had elapsed before an agonizing heat washed over him to educe him into full arousal. Small hands feebly clutched onto the butler’s tailcoat, ”…It’s so hot…“ An accomplished smile made its way onto Sebastian’s features. The atmosphere around them was silent, save the panting from the younger male that had gradually become more audible as the other inserted a digit into his core. Without the presence of the aphrodisiac coursing through his system, Ciel would surely be in great pain. However, the boy had begun to rock his hips against the fingers burled deep within him.

”Please…“ the nobleman shamefully whimpered, submitting greater with every desperate plea that eluded him, ”More… I want you~!“ Sebastian boldly crooked his fingers, extracting a near-scream from his Master. An ecstasy akin to electricity was sent through his body, a cry beseeching: ”Again~! Please…!“ The servant complied and quickly repeated the action. ”Aah~! Sebas… ngh—!“ Ciel writhed like an animal trapped in a beast’s nest. The boy’s sac began to compact, signaling his nearing climax to which his butler quickly withdrew the digits.

Sebastian positioned himself between the child’s slender legs, undoing his trousers just enough for what was necessary. ”May I enter you?“ Ciel consented with a nod. The large head experimentally circled his hole before entering, a loud groan sounding at the pain of being filled. The composed servant’s breath became unsteady, his muscular arms placed at each side of his partner’s body. The first thrust was overwhelming for both, a deluge of pleasure sparking through their muscles.

The man had then begun to move. Ciel moaned wantonly, throwing his arms around his butler and pulling him in for their lips to come into an embrace. ”Sebastian…“ he whimpered, ”Show me what you really look like…“ Unsurely, he did so and darkness soon engulfed their surroundings. The candle that sat atop the nightstand gave little effulgence to the room and therefore made it difficult to detect many features of the demon.

Ciel felt the devil expand inside of him, ebony shadows ghosting about his figure to grasp his shaft and loosely pump it as he was pounded. Pearl-white fangs glimmered in the dimness as his lips upturned into a fiendish grin as well as the visibility of his scarlet optics. Typically, others would be frightened by the sight, but his appearance only supplemented Ciel’s arousal even greater. ”Sebastian~! Sebastian~!“

The erotic cries of his given name nearly caused the devil to lose all composure, that was until he abruptly halted. The moans fell into a stillness, a voice asking, ”… Sebastian?“ ”I apologize, but we should stop,“ he said and moved away. ”Why?“ ”I don’t wish to hurt you, my Lord, I apologize for my unseemly state.“

”No, if you need to, you can hurt me, I don’t mind,“ Ciel stated. ”So please. . .“ his thighs parted.

”Use me.“

With this bestowed upon him, the devil eagerly dove back in. The bed creaked with every powerful thrust, the bedding shredded by Sebastian’s claws. He leaned in and snarled, ”I want to ravish you.“ A shudder was gained from the boy, his limbs encircling his hips. A set of canines grazed along the skin of his neck before snapping down.

”Ah~!“ Ciel wailed, tears of bittersweet anguish dribbling from his eyes. The velvety essence of the boy filled Sebastian’s senses, enticing him into pure intoxication. The demon allowed his head to collapse next to his contractor’s ear in defeat, distorted growls of euphoria emitting throughout the room. Ciel’s hands balled into a soft fist to be brought to his lips, sobbing into it.

The smoke that wavered about Sebastian’s form snaked across his partner’s hardened nubs for additional stimulation. Ciel felt erotically violated by the blackness wandering his body, even making its way down his throat to slightly restrict his breathing. His shadows tasted alike charcoal which the boy found strangely arousing.

Ciel gasped for air, the smoke filling his lungs. Despite this, the devil was relentless. He continued to brutally grind into the child who gave out pitiful, choked moans. The multiple slams to his sweet spot drove the nobleman to his completion, crying out and the ring of muscle tightening around his servant. The butler’s warm seed spilled into his Master, stilling inside of him before pulling out completely.

The Earl’s clothing were practically ruined. ”I suppose we will dress you with your costume from last year,“ Sebastian said, soon returning with the outfit. ”Now then, shall we finish this party, Master?”


End file.
